Veerlig
A variant of Lizardman with yellow-gold scales that appear as if crackling with energy. They inhabit places with comparatively high altitudes, Such as plateaus, mountains, etc. They have confusing, and alluring personalities, and they are genuine warriors that seek out battles that are full of energy, challenging both warriors, human and Mamono, in body and mind. They tend to claim a rather small territory but they attack any caravan or travelling merchant foolish enough to cross it. After raiding it, they take all the treasure with them, not to hoard it, but to attract males to can challenge her. Like described earlier, their body contains an high amount of electric potential, which they can release to stun their victims. A man or woman is not hurt by the lightning, but their bodies are shaken with strong seizures leaving the unable to move or fight back. Most opponents will be stunned and robbed, since the Veerlig has to increase the myth of the treasure after every defeat. Their plan is to lure in greater warriors by increasing the bait as well as the challenge. Their body produces electricity very slowly, and every time they use the lightning or even if they fight in a normal way, a bit of potential is used. In fact, the electricity running through their bodies also has the purpose to suppress their monstrous nature. So, the more a fight exhausts them, the more their arousal swells. In a fight, the lust that rises up in them is equal to the current they lost, so the stronger the opponent and the better the fight, the more she will urge to mate with him and make him her husband. If enough potential is used up in a fight, she will either stop to proclaim her desire to mate, or continue to see if he manages to "drain" her completely. If his skill and strenght as a warrior are enough to use up her complete potential, she will surrender and offer him either her body and soul, proclaiming her love in an instant, or the treasure he came for. If he refuses her, speculating for the rumored treasure hoard, he will have a bad awakening. In fact, the Veerlig couldn't care less for gold or gems, and she threw away all the valuables she robbed from the merchants and caravans. In this manner, she hopes that the Man will give in to her and become her husband, or become violent and take her as the treasure. After obtaining a husband, no matter how much time passes, the love for their husband never disappear. They continue to convey words, of love, full of energy, to their husband, and before they even think, their hands will be reaching for their husband. If pleased by their husband's words, they'll spontaneously embrace him firmly, and if they see their beloved husband's face, they'll become unable to bear it. They'll kiss so deeply that their tongue is licking around inside his mouth, and if their body flushes seeking their husband's body, unable to bear it, they'll present themselves to him. Category:TheLiberalChristian Category:Mamono Category:Species Category:BacaloV